


A Different Story

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Love, OC character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: What if it was not only Clair's nephews that came to the island? Clairs younger sister Felicity came along with them. Clair and Owen did not get along as well as they did in the movie. Will Felicity capture the heart of Owen?





	A Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NO RIGHT TO JURASSIC WORLD! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT!! I mean who would not want to play with Chris Pratt or Bryce Dallas Howard? Some of the lines come from the movie. The ending will have a little bit more than the movie.

It was not easy being the youngest of three girls. My sister Karen was like another mom. She was bossy and very emotional. She had two boys Zach and Grey. Zach was 17 and Grey was 12. I did not get to see them often. They lived across the country, and I am a very busy person. I was at the end of finishing my internship. I was working on being a neonatal surgeon. My other sister Claire was what you call a workaholic. To be honest, she can be kind of cold. It has been years since I have seen her also. She is working at Jurrasic World. Karen wanted the boys to go and see her so she thought because I have not seen them either that I should join in the fun. I was going come a few days before the boys. I was there to make sure that Clair spends time with the boys. That is the whole reason why I am taking two weeks off of work, and I am on my way to Isla Nublar. Don't get me wrong I am super excited to see my sister and nephews. I did not have much time for fun in my life. I sat through the long plane ride and then the ferry ride to the Island.

When I got to the island, I found the hotel and checked in. Knowing the parks operation manager was excellent. I got access to everything, and I was going to be able to see things that ordinary people who came to the island would not get to see. After I was checked into the hotel, I messaged Clair to tell her that I was here. I waited for her to message me back. She said to me that she had to meet with the Raptor trainer before we could sit down and have dinner. I went down to the lobby to see my sister standing there. I smile at her and walk over to her. She smiled back at me.

"You are looking good Clair," I said letting go of her.

"You too. We have so much to catch up on, but first I need to go talk to Mr. Grady." She said pointing me in the direction of her car.

"Lead the way," I said following her.

We got into her car and drove out to this little trailer. On the way, she told me about the date that they went on. She said to me how she could not believe that he was wearing boy shorts to date and asked her if she wanted tequila. Clair had always had high expectations when it came to men. When we got up to the trailer, I saw a man working on the motorcycle that was sitting in the driveway. He was about 6'2. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He was quite handsome. I could see why she wanted to go on a date with him. He did not seem like the kind of guy that she would typically go for. She told me that she would be right back. She walked up to the car and walked over to him. When she walked up to him, he smiled. They sat there and talked. It was about 3 minutes before I got a call from my oldest sister.

"Hey, Karen," I said answering the phone.

"Hey, Felicity. How are you?" She asked.

"Good. I am with Clair right now."

"How is she?"

"Good. I can not wait to see the boys."

"They can't wait to see you either. Just make sure that Clair spends time with them. It has been a while since she has seen them. Longer then you and it has been while."

"I am sorry that I have been busy with my degree. I am a surgeon. It demands most of my time."

"I know but do you have to work every of the year?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are busy, and I just miss you guys."

"I miss you guys too. I have to go, but I will talk to you later."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too," I said hitting the end call button, and I put my phone in my pocket.

Not a minute later Clair got in the car. She told me about the new dinosaur that they were going to be featuring. She needed him to see her. I told her that I wanted to see her too. She told me that when he goes, I could go to. We drove to the restaurant and had a fun time catching up. It was good to be with my sister again.

The next few days went by quickly. Today was the day that the boys were going to be arriving here. Clair had a few meetings to go to, so I was going to follow her around for the day. I wanted to see the new dinosaur. I thought that it would be so cool. After that, we were going to spend time with the boys. (I am changing the plot a little bit.) It was the morning that Zach and Grey were arriving and I got up, ate something for breakfast and meet Clair in the lobby of the hotel again. We got into her car and drove back to Mr. Grady's house. He was sitting on the porch waiting for us. He arrived in the back, and we sped off towards the dinosaur.

"This is my sister Felicity," Clair said pointing to me.

"Hello," I said looking back and waving to him.

"Nice to meet you.I'm Owen. So are you into dinosaurs like your sister?"

"I am a surgeon."

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked.

"She came to visit me. Plus my nephews are coming today." Clari answered.

He did not say anything after that. It was complete silence in the car. I grabbed my phone. I got a text from one of my coworkers; he was telling me about a fantastic surgery that I missed. I texted him back saying that I was angry that I missed it.

When we got to the dinosaur cage and the first thing that I noticed that it was huge, we started walking up the stairs.

"The Indominus rex?" I hear Owen say.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should year a four-year-old try to say Archaeornithomimus." Clair said.

"You should hear you say it," Owen replied.

I Snicker at the banter. We walk into the control center. They were talking about the dinosaur. I started looking at the one wall. There were huge scratches down the wall. Owen came up behind me.

"Have you seen these?" He asked.

Clair came up beside us. She yelled at the guy to find the dinosaur. She ran out of the control center and ran to her car. She told me to wait there with Owen. We all walked into the cage. As soon as I walked in, I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. We should not be in this cage. After a few seconds, we hear on the that the dinosaur was still in the cage. We turn around to see this giant dinosaur-bearing its teeth down at us. We all hit panic mode and try to run away from the dinosaur. We decided to close the door, but it went crashing through the door — the operation man hide behind a car. Owen dragged me under a car with him. The dinosaur ate the guy. As soon as that happened Owen cut the gas line and sprayed it all over us. He motioned for me to turn my head and hold my breath. Not long after that, I could feel the dinosaurs breath near us. I was trying to keep in the tears as I was scared for my life. After he was done looking for us, we laid there for about 5 minutes before we even though about moving.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded my head.

He helps me out from under the truck. We grabbed a car and went to the control area. Owen went storming into the control center. A man was yelling at us asking us who it was. They were arguing about them were going after it without lethal weapons. Almost all the men died. Owen made a tremendous speech and then left. I walked over to Clair. I text Zach was telling him that they needed to come back to the hotel now. Clair called Zara to make sure that the boys were in the with her. They were not so we rushed down to where Owen was.

"Clair." He said walking up to us.

"We need your help," she said panicking. "Our nephews are in the valley."

"How old?" He asked.

"The older one is... like high school age, and the younger one is a few years younger." She stuttered.

"You don't know you nephews age's?" He asked.

"They are 17 and 12," I said.

We go out into the field to look for the boys. There was a dinosaur laying in the area. He told us to stay in the car. We both got out of the car anyways. We walked up to the dinosaur and kneeled by it. Clair slowly pets the dinosaur as it took its last breath. I got up and looked over the field. All I saw was a whole bunch of dinosaurs laying on the ground dead. Owen came up behind me.

"It is not eating any of the dinosaurs. It is killing for sport."

We got back into the car and went where the GPS said the boys where. When we got there, the ball was destroyed. Clair reached down to see that Zach's phone was on the ground. I had a moment of panic. I hoped that my nephews did not get eaten by this dinosaur. Clair and I meet eyes. I could see the when in her eyes.

. "They escaped," Owen said.

We followed their footprints to the edge of a cliff.

"Brave kids."

I nodded my head.

"Okay, you two go back to the headquarters. I will find them and bring them back safely." Owen said.

"That is not happening," I said. There was no way that I was going to leave my nephews out there. I am here to find them.

"I agree with my sister. We want to find out nephews." Clair said rolling up her sleeves.

"Find, but you guys have to listen to me," Owen said rolling his eyes at us.

We start walking through the forest. We followed him a while before we heard a car running. We ran over to were it was. We saw that it was part of the old park. We walked into the shed to look at the jeep to see if we could get it running again. We all got in there went we heard loud footsteps. We all hid behind the jeep where the dinosaur could not reach us. As soon as its mouth was in the little shed, he had us be as quiet as we possibly could. It took its mouth out of the shed. Owen reached for his gun. Not a second after that it was crashing into the shed. Owen yelled at us to run. We ran through the what looked like it used to be part of the old park. I mean we did not have time to see what it is. After we got out of there and we knew that we were somewhat safe Clair got a call. She was yelling something I could not understand. I was too worried about not getting eaten. We saw a chopper fly over us. They were shooting at the dinosaur. The rex crashed into the Pterodactyl house. The chopper blew up, and all the Pterodactyl started to fly out. Owen grabbed our hands and told us to run towards the forest. We start running away. We run until we got to a help center. We got a car and drove to the park where everyone was. 

The Pterodactyls were picking people up and dropping them. It was scary to see all the people running around. The people of the park had nonlethal and were shooting the birds out of the sky. Not that they did not get attacked. One right next to Owen went down. Next thing I knew he was on the ground getting attacked by one of them. I took the electric sticks and shocked the bird. I heard the boys scream Aunt Claire. I helped Owen up off the ground, and he pulled me into a kiss. His lips were warm to the touch. I pulled away. He dated my sister. I could not kiss him. It was morally wrong.

"Aunt Felicity," Grey said hugging me.

"Hello, Grey. How are you?" I asked.

"Good," he said to me.

Zach came up and hugged me.

Owen told us to get into the car. I let Claire get in the front seat. He drove backward and a heard of people came heading at us.

"Can we never leaving your side?" Grey asked.

"I am never leaving your side," Claire said.

" We meant him," Zach said.

I chuckled at the look on her face.

It was dead quiet when a phone starts ringing.

"Owen." "Your joking." "I will be there in a minute." He said hanging up the phone.

"Hoskins has taken over. He is going to use the raptors to kill the Indomanis rex." He snarled.

Claire shook her head. We drove to where the Raptors were. Owen got out of the car and walked up to this guy. Claire and I got out of the car also.

"The mother hen has..."

He did not finish before he punched him in the face.

"Stay the hell away from my animals and leave," Owen said.

"Hoskins you wanted this to happen you, son of a bitch," Claire said.

"Ah, Jesus how many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?" Hoskins said.

"It is not a mission it is a field test." someone else said. I did not know his name.

"This is an inGen situation now. Okay, there are going to be Cruis ships here in the morning. There are going to be news reports about how you guys saved lives... no no better yet how your animals saved lives." Hoskins said.

"They have never been out of contentment. It's crazy."

"Let's move out." He turned around and yelled at the people."This is happening with or without you."

"Fine but I am in charge." Owen finally said.

We all waited around until the plan was in the set. The kids went to the bathroom.

"You know I don't mind if you want to date Owen. He is not my type anyway." Clair told me as we are sitting out by the truck.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want a Parker problem to happen again." I said to her.

Parker was a boy that we both liked in High school.

"I'm sure." She said smiling.

Once everything was ready, we all were walking around. Zach and Grey were talking to Owen. Clair was talking on the phone to somebody. Once Clair was off the phone she took the boys to the truck. I stood there looking at the Raptors.

"So this is what you do for a living?" I asked him.

"It is. Would you like to meet them?" He asked.

"Sure. If that is allowed." I said.

He opened the gate, nd I walked in. Once he had closed the gate, he walked me up to all the Raptors. He brought my hand up to touch blue. It was me slowly petting the animal, but the animal allowed me to pet her. I turned around after petting her.

"I better go," I said walking up to the gate and waiting for him to open the door. I got in the truck with Claire. She had a little tablet that showed all the cameras on the Raptors. She watched as there raced through the jungle when they came up to the Indominus Rex. Next thing I know people were getting chased and eaten by the Raptors.

A soldier comes up to the window and puts his bloody hand on the window. We all scream and Claire starts the car, and we start driving. When we are on the road, we see one of the Raptors on the side of us. She moves the car to try to get it off the side of the truck. After we were going for a while, we go to the control room. Owen comes up beside us. When we get there, we run through the building. When we get there, Claire notices that the lab has been evacuated. We look around at everything that was there. They had frogs, lizards, and snakes in cages. We also say men are taking all the dinosaur DNA.

"What are they doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry that is above your pay grade honey," Hoskins said.

"Where's Henry?"

"Dr. Wu works for us."

"That's not a real dinosaur," Grey said.

"No it is not kid, but someone has to make sure that this company still has a future. That one the fraction of the size. Able to hide from the highest tech military technology, A living weapon like we have ever seen."Hoskins stated "See millions of years of evolution what have we learned nature is... Shit."

That moment one of the Raptors came in and went after him. Owen had us all behind him as Hoskins is trying to talk to the Raptor. As soon as the raptor took a bite out of, him, we ran back outside just to run into two of the Raptors.

The third one comes behind us. Owen talks to blue and takes off the cam on his head. We can tell that they now have an understanding. It was all going okay when we hear foot steps coming towards us, and the Indominus Rex comes near us.

We all run to a merch stand where we hide from the Rex. Grey is mumbling something that I could not understand.

"We need more teeth." Grey said.

Claire sits there for a moment and then grabs a walkie talkie and a flair and runs away. Owen jumps into the stand and tells us to stay there. After a second the Indominus Rex finds us and is trying to get us. The claw got stuck in Greys Fanny pack. Owen and I were holding him fighting this dinosaur trying to get him to let go. Zach finally got off the fanny pack when we heard a loud cry. It was Clair running with the T-Rex behind her. She screamed at us to run as the two dinosaurs ran into each other. They fought tooth and nail. The Indominus Rex almost had the T-Rex down when Blue comes and tries to take him down. It was just enough time for the T-Rex to get up and start fighting again. They crashed into the Mosasaurus tank. The Mosasaurs came up and ate the Indominus Rex. The fight was finally over. Blue and the T-Rex looked at us and then walked away.

Next day:

We were all sitting at the medical center waiting for the family to come and see us. Owen was off doing something else. Clair, Zach, Grey and I were sitting there. We saw Keren standing there. She ran up to us and hugged us all. I got my hugs and then walked over to Owen.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We should probably stick together." He said to me bringing me into a kiss.

I kissed him back. I smiled at him once the kiss was done and we walked hand and hand out of the bunker. He told me that he had everything back on the island. I told him that he could come and stay with me in Seattle.

 

Six months later:

It was a long day at work; I was just ready to go home and sleep. I had a huge fight with Owen right before I came to work. He was mad that I was working all the time. I only had a week left of my internship and then I would not have to work as much. I already asked the chief if I could go down on hours. He cut me down a few. I stopped at the store to pick up a few groceries before going home to face the music with Owen. I pulled up to the house to see that no lights were on. I sighed and unlocked the door. I walked in to see there was a light from the dining area. I walked over to the kitchen to see Owen standing there. There was a meal sitting at the table, and he was holding flowers.

"I am sorry that I was Jerk this morning. A lot has happened in the past six months, and I did not mean to take it out on you." Owen said.

I put the groceries on the counter and walked up to him. I take the flowers out of his hand and set them also on the table. I bring him into a kiss. He looks surprised but kisses me back. I break the passionate kiss and put my head on his.

"I know that you are stressed out, but I am here for you. We have survived dinosaurs we can survive this too. Also, I talked to my chief after I am done with my internship I will be working fewer hours. Does not mean that I won't have to go in but I will be able to spend time with you." I said.

"I will I promise. I love you." He said wrapping me in a hug.

"I love you too," I said kissing him one more time. "Now let's eat. I am hungry."

He laughed at me.

I smiled. I guess someday I would have to thank Karen for making me go on this trip to Jurassic World. I would never know that all I was missing was someone to love. I know closer to both my sisters and my nephews. Life did not turn out too bad for the two of us.


End file.
